This invention relates to electrical connectors for use in electronic circuitry for making electrical and mechanical connections of multi-conductor cables to other circuit structures and components.
Connecting the wires of a multi-conductor cable to another electronic circuit component such as a printed circuit board (“PCB”) should be done in a way that is rapid and efficient and produces strong and reliable electrical and mechanical connection of the cable and its conductors to the other component. Especially for products where the cable may be subject to on-going stress during use of the finished product, it is desirable for the connection of the cable to the other component to be able to resist such stress and not fail to maintain secure and reliable connection of the cable. Improvements to cable termination technology are therefore always being sought.